Harry and Hermione: Things That Will Stay
by ThatNerdyFangirl
Summary: Ron's just left Harry and Hermione alone looking for the Horcruxes. Hermione has trouble dealing with Ron's departure, and Harry tries to make things better.


Hermione's desperate yells for Ron echoed throughout the forest. Her pleas, her need, her longing. Harry closed his eyes, his heart expanding and pain shot throughout him, though not from his scar. Hearing Hermione in such need for someone like Ron hurt to hear. Her smarts, loyalty, and wit were forgotten, and Hermione set that all aside just to try to be with Ron. His heart ached, and he knew so did hers.

When Hermione finally came back into the tent, her eyes were puffy and red from her crying. She took a shuttering breath before going to her bed and sinking into it. She hid her face into the pillow and turned away from him. Her dry sobs were trying to be stifled, but Harry could hear them all the same.

After a half hour had passed, Hermione's sobs ceased and turned into loud sniffs. Harry ventured over to her bed. She stiffened at the notice of the bed being occupied by two instead of one. Reaching over, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Harry?" Hermione asked in a hoarse voice.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think-" She took a shuttering breath that rocked the bed. "Ron will come back?"

*()*()*()*()*

Harry gently turned her around to face him. There were tracks down her face on where the tears had fallen, and Harry felt himself have the need to make everything better so she wouldn't cry, so she wouldn't be in pain, so that he could see her smile again.

"I know he will." He said in a wavering voice.

Hermione gave a weak smile and turned back away, but was stopped by Harry's arms as he assuringly lifted her up from the bed until she was in the sitting position. She looked into his green eyes and sighed. She knew everything he was doing right now was to try to make her happy, but she also knew Harry knew he couldn't do that fully.

"Here." Harry said as he reached and lifted the Horcrux off from around her neck.

Her heart felt lighter, as if the hole she felt was there had closed just a little bit. Her mood lifted and she gave a small sigh of relief.

"Thanks."

Harry pulled her into a strong hug and held her there. Hermione let a small sigh of happiness escape her lips as she held back onto him. His strong arms encircled her and made her feel just that much more powerful. She needed him there, at that moment. Not even Ron's absence could startle the calm tranquility that Hermione felt at once when Harry assured her she would be alright.

*()*()*()*()*

When Harry let go of her, Hermione's tears were mostly dried up. She wiped the rest away as Harry pulled her to her feet. Leading her out of the tent, he sat down in the grass and lied on his back. She joined him, and stared up into the sky.

The stars were exceptionally bright. After all, the only light that could be seen was the the small candle flickering from inside of the tent. Harry took a deep breathe of the night air and closed his eyes. It was peaceful for once in Harry's life. He didn't mind the fact they were camping to try and find Horcruxes to destroy the evilest wizard alive. He just knew that he was happy to be with someone he cared a lot about at that moment.

"Thank you." Hermione repeated as she lay down only inches from Harry.

She let out a big breath, as if she had been holding it for a long time, and finally could breathe. Gazing up, she found star constellations and pointed them out to Harry. Harry nodded every once and a while, and was pleased that she was content for now. She seemed at peace for once since their departure into the woods and such.

"How do you know all these constellations?" Harry asked.

"Did you ever pay attention in Astronomy, ever?" Hermione asked, bemused.

Harry chuckled. "Guess I haven't. Don't know exactly how I passed my O.W.L. for that in fifth year. Although, the whole McGonnagall vs Umbridge smack-down gave the instructors a reason to be less careful grading. Everyone was distracted."

Hermione nodded, and the grass under her head prickled her. She scooted closer to Harry and leaned on his shoulder.

*()*()*()*()*

Eventually, the candle from the tent burned to a slight flicker so weak that it only lit up a couple inches around it. If possible, the sky grew an ever darker shade of blue, almost indistinguishable from black. The lonely hoot of an owl occasionally sounded through the quiet, although not deserted, forest.

Harry had long since talked to Hermione, and had let his mind wander over everything that was important to him. It included of Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Molly Weasley, and Arthur Weasley. Practically his family. And this is why he felt so comfortable with Hermione, different then the pleasant awkwardness between him and Ginny.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered.

There was no answer and he turned to see Hermione asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and gently scooted out from under her. Lifting her up, he carried her sideways, one hand around her back, the other on her knees. He gently trod into the tent. The light had long burned out, and Harry had to stumble his way to her bed, where he tucked her in and covered her in a blanket.

This was Hermione. His best friend. Harry would do whatever it took to make her happy.

*()*()*()*()*

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback!


End file.
